Em dónes força (Me das fuerza)
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Fic para celebrar a Anthony en su cumpleaños. Me ha encantado la canción en la que me basé y no puedo sacarla de mi mente. Espero y les agrade. Curiosamente, hace algún tiempo encontré la versión en inglés en Youtube, precisamente con imágenes de Anthony y Candy, así que la inspiración se deslizó como seda.


Bueno, de inspiración por parte de un muy buen y querido amigo, que me compartió el video (pueden encontrarlo en Youtube si ponen el título) y que me hizo pensar en Anthony y Candy. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. La canción es de Sergio Dalma, cantada en catalán y subtitulada en castellano. Espero lo disfruten, para celebrar el aniversario de nuestro güerito precioso.

* * *

**Em dónes força (Me das fuerza) Sergio Dalma i L'Escolania de Montserrat**

-Yo… quiero… volver al… Hogar de… Pony –sollozó Candy, con la cara prácticamente enterrada en el suave césped que cubría y en el cual había caído pesadamente, después de tropezar.

No tuvo ánimos para levantarse y seguir corriendo, lo único que quería era llorar hasta hacer desaparecer la horrible sensación de humillación que ese par de chiquillos malcriados la hacían padecer desde el momento de su llegada, pocos días atrás. Y mientras lloraba a lágrima viva, llenando de lamentos el fragante ambiente, tomó la decisión de regresar a su hogar y no seguir soportando tantos malos tratos. Aunado a la tristeza, un sentimiento de ira también la embargó ¿a título de qué tenía ella que aguantar al par de niños mimados Leagan? Era mejor regresar al Hogar de Pony, donde ella era plenamente feliz. Tan inmersa en su dolor estaba, llorando con profundos gemidos y la carita congestionada hundida en la suave hierba, que no lo sintió llegar, hasta que él pronunció una suave frase, llena de dulzura:

-No llores pecosa.

Candy no le escuchó, pues su propio llanto se lo impidió.

-Por favor, no llores pecosa –repitió el muchacho, mirándola desde una de las columnas del arco de rosas.

Candy levantó la mirada nublada por las lágrimas y, a través de esta neblina, distinguió un rostro conocido por ella. La sorpresa que experimentó tuvo el efecto deseado por el jovencito. Candy dejó de llorar, totalmente impresionada por lo que sus ojos veían: ¡era su príncipe! Pero eso no era posible, los seis años que habían pasado deberían haberlo convertido en un hombre, y el chico que tenía frente a sí no aparentaba ni quince años de edad, seguramente era apenas un par de años más grande que ella. Candy se frotó los ojos, a fin de enjugarse las lágrimas y le miró atentamente, sin darse cuenta que se había manchado la cara de tierra. El chico rió al ver su aspecto, no con burla, sino simplemente divertido por la sucia carita que le miraba con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían ocupar todo el rostro; Candy rió con él, contagiada por la alegría del muchacho.

-Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras –le dijo el joven.

Candy se quedó muda ¡eran las palabras de su príncipe! Entonces… ¿este chico sería su príncipe de la colina? De pronto, se percató de la suciedad que la cubría y se sonrojó de vergüenza. El muchachito volvió a reír, logrando arrancar nuevamente la risa de Candy. La chica se volvió para asearse un poco.

-Yo… yo… este… -comenzó a balbucear, mientras trataba de asearse la cara.

Cuando volvió la vista, ya no lo vio. Al igual que hacía seis años, el príncipe había desaparecido.

-No lloraré más –prometió al aire-. Pero regresa nuevamente a verme –pidió.

**OoOoO**

Su nombre es Anthony Brower Andley, y se muestra dulce y amable con ella, a pesar de que Eliza la ha presentado como su sirviente, tratando de humillarla ante el chico rubio, de ojos azules y sus dos primos: Archie y Stear Cornwell. Pero no valen de nada las maquinaciones de este par de niños mimados, perversos y malcriados. Anthony y sus primos se erigen en los paladines de la hermosa y sencilla niña de ojos verdes y cabello enredado rubio y rizado.

-De haber sabido que estabas con los Leagan, yo también te hubiera invitado –asegura Anthony, cuando la ve en compañía de sus primos en la fiesta de presentación de la tía abuela.

Candy siente un nudo en la garganta, días de verse maltratada por los Leagan han empezado a dejar su huella en su ánimo, por demás optimista y valiente. Así, la amable atención de los jóvenes Andley tiene la virtud de devolverle su natural alegría y simpatía. Mientras Anthony sea su amigo y Archie y Stear la apoyen, lo demás sale sobrando.

La jugarreta de Neal y Eliza intentan, al encerrarla en uno de los cuartos más alejados del tercer piso de la mansión no tiene éxito, pues es rescatada por Anthony. Archie y Stear se han ocupado de que cuente con un bello vestido para el baile que se celebra en el gran salón de la enorme mansión. Y ella baja como en un sueño, escoltada por los tres galanes que desde ese momento, la adoran.

-No quiero despertar de este sueño –asegura, mientras Anthony le enlaza la cintura, para comenzar el baile.

-No es un sueño –asevera él y le sonríe para infundirle ánimo.

Los tres se disputan la atención de la muchachita, pero ella está totalmente prendada del rubio caballerito, el más joven de los tres sobrinos nietos de la adusta señora Aloy, quien les mira mientras giran con gracia, llevando el ritmo de los valses que se suceden uno tras otro. Y en ese momento, Candy es la más feliz criatura sobre la tierra.

**OoOoO**

Los meses pasan, uno tras otro, Eliza Leagan, más que su hermano, intenta desvirtuar a la chiquilla que tiene por dama de compañía; Anthony no acostumbra a dar oídos a sus chismes, y la niña que a pesar de su juventud es una maestra de la manipulación, llena la cabeza de la tía abuela de prejuicios contra Candy. ¿El resultado? Que la dama la aborrece con toda su alma, lo que ha ocasionado que tenga problemas con Anthony. El chico ha sido siempre dócil con ella, y de los tres jóvenes a su cargo, este niño de cabellos rubios es su favorito. Sus primos no se encelan de la preferencia de la anciana tía hacia su primo, ya que pasa lo mismo con ellos. Anthony es prácticamente otro hermano para ellos, y además, saben sacar provecho de la posición privilegiada de Anthony.

-¡Candy es buena! –asegura una y otra vez Anthony ante los intentos de la dama de alejar a sus sobrinos nietos de la influencia de la pequeña sirvienta de los Leagan.

Anthony, más que los chicos Cornwell, estalla ante la más mínima alusión negativa de la niña. Al final, las maquinaciones de los herederos Leagan surten efecto, la trampa está tan bien armada, y la señora Leagan y madame Aloy están tan predispuestas contra Candy, que Neal y Eliza se salen con la suya: Candy es acusada de ladrona y enviada a México, como castigo.

A pesar de las pruebas, ni Anthony ni los Cornwell se convencen de la culpabilidad de Candy, pero sus súplicas no son escuchadas por la tía abuela.

-¡No volveré a hablarle, tía abuela! –asegura un furioso muchacho rubio, con los ojos azules llenos de furia.

-¡Cómo quieras! –responde la dama con igual enojo-. Pero no hay nada qué hacer, esa niña será enviada a México.

Anthony, Archie y Stear descubren la trampa, pero antes de hacer confesar a Neal Leagan la verdad, Candy es enviada a México. Demasiado tarde, lo único que pueden hacer es despedirla al son de las gaitas, mientras las lágrimas de dolor, tristeza e impotencia, resbalan por las mejillas del chico rubio.

-No llores Anthony, toca –pide Archie, igualmente triste.

**OoOoO**

Candy escucha la triste canción interpretada en las gaitas, pero no puede hacer nada para evitar su destino, marcado por manos despiadadas, que no sienten ninguna compasión por ella. ¿Qué será de su vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Podrá volver a ver a Anthony algún día? Tal vez cuando ella sea mayor pueda regresar a su tierra natal. Por ahora, ni siquiera las dos damas que se encargaron de ella desde muy pequeña saben lo que sucede. En cuanto pueda, se comunicará por medio de una carta. Pero mientras, la mirada torva del hombre al cual la han "confiado" la llena de desconfianza. Ni siquiera la presencia de la familia con la cual trabajará en la misma granja la tranquiliza.

Ese hombre, el señor García, es un alcohólico que la mira con un sentimiento que la llena de miedo, y que por su juventud e inocencia, ella no puede explicarse. Durante unos pocos días, la imagen dulce de Anthony y el recuerdo de los momentos que vivieron juntos le dan fuerzas para soportar el incómodo viaje hacia un destino no deseado. Sin embargo, ella es demasiado pequeña para combatir contra las bajas pasiones del hombre que guía este viaje. Una noche, él toma valor de la botella, a fin de cebarse en la menuda víctima que tiene a su disposición, los gritos de ella no le ablandan el alma, y la familia que les acompaña permanece inquieta y temerosa de efectuar algún acto de defensa a favor de Candy, sin embargo, un golpe dado por una fuerte mano la salva y, mientras el agresor de la muchachita cae inconsciente, esa misma mano la sujeta fuertemente y la lleva hacia un automóvil el cual es puesto en marcha con prontitud y se aleja del campamento improvisado para esa noche.

-¡¿Quién es usted?! –reclama Candy, asustada mortalmente ante la posibilidad de un secuestro-. ¡Déjeme bajar o saltaré! –amenaza, con la boca llena de un sabor amargo.

Candy forcejea con el hombre que lucha por mantener el control del automóvil, hasta que la mano que la salvó de García, se posa con suavidad sobre su antebrazo.

-¡Cálmate! –le exige con voz suave, firme y grave-. No voy a hacerte daño.

Los ojos oscuros se muestran sinceros y Candy se rinde al fin; en su corta vida, ha dependido de sus propias fuerzas para salir avante de las pruebas. "Anthony" piensa, aún asustada, y la figura del muchacho de ojos azules tiene la virtud de calmarle.

El incipiente amor que Anthony siente por Candy le ha dado fuerzas para atreverse a hacer algo que jamás ha hecho con anterioridad: comunicarse con el patriarca del clan Andley. Le envió una carta donde volcó todo su sentir y levantó una defensa por su amiga; incluso fue más allá y solicitó al desconocido tío William que adoptase a Candy. Pero los días pasan sin que haya respuesta a su solicitud, por lo que la inquietud se manifiesta en él. Pálido, ojeroso, con sus horarios trastocados, no estudia, no se alimenta correctamente. Llega a la triste conclusión de que el tío William ni siquiera se dignó a leer su carta, o de que si lo hizo, se molestó con él y no considera la posibilidad de responderle. Las noches son largas, pensando en Candy y sin poder dormir.

Además, la odiosa presencia de los Leagan en sus estudios ordenada por la tía abuela, así que los chicos Andley se dedican a hacer el vacío a los "hermanitos infernales", como los llaman burlonamente Archie y Stear, ante el enojo de Eliza, quien intenta pegársele como sombra, a pesar de las contestaciones monosilábicas de Anthony. De pronto, el ruido inconfundible de un automóvil que se acerca a la casa, les distrae. Anthony, asomado en el balcón, distingue el emblema de la familia en el frente del vehículo. Eso quiere decir que el guardián se presenta con alguna encomienda del patriarca. Los ojos de los tres jóvenes varones no dan crédito a lo que ven: bella y ricamente vestida, desciende la misma Candy, con el rostro semioculto por un sombrero adornado con sencilla elegancia, ayudada por la mano amable del guardián y lo primero que hace es arrojarse a los brazos del sonriente Anthony.

-¡El tío abuelo William me ha adoptado! –informa de golpe, cortando el aliento de los jóvenes Andley.

Ante las protestas de los Leagan y de la misma tía abuela, la defensa furiosa de Anthony se deja sentir y abraza protectoramente a su amiga. No les queda de otra a los detractores que aceptar, a pesar de sus reticencias, las órdenes del patriarca, por lo tanto, Candy permanecerá bajo el cuidado de la familia Andley. Tres alegres jóvenes celebran junto a la niña de ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas de gratitud y felicidad.

**OoOoO**

-He venido a recogerla, señorita Candy.

La aseveración del guardián llena de dolor a Candy.

-¡No quiero regresar! ¡Lakewood está lleno de tristes recuerdos de Anthony!

Las lágrimas saltan con prontitud. Pero las órdenes del tío William son otras, debe ser llevada a Inglaterra a estudiar en un exclusivo colegio. ¡No, no, no! ella no quiere irse porque… ¿quién estará cerca del último lugar de reposo de su querido amigo? Y ella misma, ¿qué hará con su vida si se aleja de este lugar? ¿Y si lo olvida? Eso sería imperdonable.

-Candy, debes ir con el señor George –declara la Hermana María enérgica y se ve apoyada por la señorita Pony-. Tienes mucha suerte de poder ir a estudiar a Londres.

Candy duda, ella no quiere irse, no quiere separarse de su amigo, él se quedará solo si ella se marcha a otro país y eso no debe ser.

-Señorita Candy, recuerde que usted ahora pertenece a la familia Andley.

La voz firme del guardián llena su mente; si, es cierto, ella es ahora una Andley, y hasta el día de la muerte de Anthony, su más caro deseo era convertirse en una dama para que él estuviera orgulloso de ella. "Anthony", piensa, "nunca nos separaremos, aunque yo me vaya a Londres. Volveré convertida en toda una dama, como tú querías".

-¿Cuándo desea que partamos, George? –pregunta con suavidad y los ojos verdes llenos de una tranquila serenidad, que la invisten de la resignación ante la partida del amigo amado.

El estará con ella por siempre, ahora lo entiende, nunca abandonará su corazón, por mucha que sea la distancia que la separe del lugar donde fueron tan felices y por muchos años que transcurran en su vida. Y algún día, volverán a encontrarse y ella estará satisfecha y orgullosa de hacerlo como la dama en la que él deseaba se convirtiera.

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
